Growing Under Shadow
by BusyQuill
Summary: Eowyn's life growing up in Rohan with the ill things that befall her. Not one for Grima fans!
1. age 5 and the lick of a serpents tongue

Growing under shadow  
  
Chapter one  
  
Éowyn stood watching her uncle with a gleam of wonder in her eye. This was the closest she had been to her Uncle's horse; in fact, this was the first time she had been this close to any horse, despite living in Rohan for five years.  
  
"Do not get so close Éowyn." Said Théoden, looking concerned.  
  
"I will not." Said Éowyn, looking at the horse with amazement. "He is so beautiful. May I ride him uncle, king, sir?"  
  
"Uncle will do child but I am afraid you are not old enough to mount a horse by yourself." He replied.  
  
"But I am!" Protested Éowyn stomping her foot. "I'm twice as good as Éomer with the sword yet he gets to ride with you! I will not be by myself though - I will be with you! Please Uncle!"  
  
"Do not stamp your feet young lady it is not the way a lady behaves!" Growled Théoden. "And do not play with weapons! You could lose an eye. Éowyn, darling, understand I would take you if I thought you were ready, but I cannot take you unsupervised across the mark. Stay with Grima and I will take you out tomorrow - just you and I."  
  
"No Éomer?" Asked Éowyn hopefully.  
  
"No Éomer." Smiled Théoden, agreeing.  
  
Éowyn smiled back with roses in her cheeks. Her long golden hair reflected the sunlight and she looked like the Golden Hall herself. She was so warm and loving in appearance and many referred to her as 'summer in bloom.' Just as they shared a rare alone moment Grima came crawling along and behind him was Éomer on his horse, Frama.  
  
"Grima, my loyal friend and servant, could you please look after Éowyn when I am away?" Said the King making his question sound more like an order than an actual question.  
  
"Or course your majesty." Bowed Grima.  
  
Éowyn scowled, remembering the last time she was with Grima. She could remember it clearly when he struck her face with the back of his hand.  
  
"Well Éowyn, staying behind again are you? Well I hope you find something to do, perhaps you could wash your clothes again." Mocked Éomer. Éowyn scowled again.  
  
"Do not gloat Éomer and do not scowl Éowyn! I do not know what I am going to do with the two of you!" Joked Théoden.  
  
"Is Théodred staying behind too, uncle?" Queried Éowyn stretching out her hand towards the King's horse's muzzle.  
  
"To be honest with you Éowyn, I am not entirely sure. He said he was but this morning he would not come out of his room." Sighed Théoden.  
  
"I could check to see how he is." Hinted the girl.  
  
"Aye, that would be good. Try to get him outside; it is not healthy for a young boy to stay in his room all night. I am concerned about his behavior of late." Théoden frowned and looked towards the golden hall of Edoras.  
  
Éowyn cast a knowing look towards her brother. "I will depart now and bid you farewell. Take care uncle, and you brother."  
  
Éomer nodded to her.  
  
"I will see you soon child." Said the king as he, Éomer and the rest of the horsemen rode out of the gates of Edoras into the Riddermark.  
  
"Come along then." Sniveled Grima.  
  
Éowyn looked at him with disgust in her face. Grima was hideous to her. His skin was pale and his lips were black and she was sure that his tongue was forked but she could not be certain. His black robes screamed treachery and she knew he was not to be trusted, yet could not understand why her uncle did trust him.  
  
"Now!" He shouted.  
  
Éowyn's disgust faded and was replaced with true terror. She recoiled and covered her face in a melodramatic way.  
  
"Don't play the fool with me!" Snapped Wormtongue as he grabbed her wrist. Éowyn shrieked as he squeezed harder.  
  
"Please, let go!" cried Éowyn. Grima, overcome with guilt, released her wrist.  
  
"Come - now!" He said in a quieter voice. Éowyn followed him up the steps and into the Golden Hall.  
  
Éowyn and Grima walked into the hall and what they saw did not please Grima's eyes.  
  
Théodred sat proudly on the throne, which his father kept and he looked very regal, the perfect picture of a Rohan Prince. His golden hair fell about his strong cheekbones and his cold stare could pierce the bravest man's heart. His thin lips showed no emotion and his blue velvet attire set the picture off perfectly.  
  
When he spotted Éowyn his cold stare melted and turned to a happy gaze and his lips curved to a smile.  
  
Éowyn smiled back and ran up to the throne, but before she reached it she felt a tug on her hair and she flew backwards into Grima's legs.  
  
"Unhand her fell serpent, I mean - servant!" Shouted the prince standing up. Grima laughed.  
  
"Unhand her? How could I unhand her? I haven't even got a hold of her." He ripped his hands away from her hair and Éowyn winced, her face red and soaked with tears.  
  
"I shall tell my father!" The prince shouted again.  
  
"Who would he believe, hmm? Two snivelling urchins whom cannot be trusted, or me, his faithful friend who would do anything for him?" Smirked Grima.  
  
"Oh, a friend who will inevitably bring about the fall of the golden hall!" Muttered Éowyn to herself.  
  
Grima kicked her, having heard her, then he pulled her up by her hair as more tears fell down her warm cheeks.  
  
"I am sorry." Whispered Grima, sincerely as he saw the pain he had caused her. "I did not mean to hurt you."  
  
Éowyn was confused by Grima's change in attitude. She preferred it though, so said nothing. She wiped her tears on her white wool dress and moved her hair away from her face.  
  
Théodred rushed over to her and hugged her, casting a confused look at the snake in their presence.  
  
"Théodred, I am glad you stayed behind today, I could not bare to be alone with him again." She whispered into her cousin's ear.  
  
"It is not any inconvenience to me." He whispered back. "Éomer can keep my father company. I will not leave you alone with him ever again. Does Éomer know?"  
  
"Yes, he does, but I am afraid he loves the horses too much to stay behind with us two, he still loves us." Replied Éowyn.  
  
"I know." Théodred looked at Grima who now had his back turned to the two as the shadows absorbed him and he looked out of the window. "Let us run away. Now! Find my father when you still have the marks."  
  
"No, if he catches us he will hurt us even more!" Protested Éowyn.  
  
"Then we can hide!" Said Théodred. "In the stables."  
  
"He will find us." Sighed Éowyn.  
  
"Then we will hide in the hole under the hill." Said Théodred.  
  
Éowyn nodded and then they shot off, running out of the hall, past Grima and down the steps. 


	2. age 5 continued One Ring to Rule them Al...

Growing Under Shadow  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Éowyn and Théodred cleared the steps and found their way to a well-hidden hole in the side of the hill. Théodred moved the leaves, stones and mud and Éowyn climbed in. Théodred followed and covered the hole again.  
  
Éowyn lighted the torches.  
  
"Do you think he will find us?" Asked Éowyn, smoothing her dress out.  
  
"Nobody can find us in here cousin. We are safe - for now." Said Théodred. Éowyn smiled and picked up a golden box. She opened it and took out a piece of food that looked like bread.  
  
"Cram." She said, biting a bit off. "It does not taste good. How long has it been in here?"  
  
"I think it has been in here for a couple of years." Said Théodred, taking out a stick as Éowyn spit the bread out. "This is my staff. My father told me stories of the Grey Pilgrim and the White Wizard of Orthanc, so I made a staff so I can be an Istari."  
  
"I want to be one." Said Éowyn, trying to take the staff away from him. "So I can smite Grima into the Earth once and for all." She clutched her wrist remembering the grip he had bestowed her with.  
  
"You can't be one, girls aren't Istari. You can be one of the Valar." Advised Théodred.  
  
"I will be an elf, like the enchantress who lives in the golden wood. My brother tells me tales of her and I want to be like her." Said Éowyn with a dreamy gaze in her eyes.  
  
"You cannot be her, she is evil." Argued Théodred.  
  
"I can be whoever I wish to be Théodred and the Lady of the Wood is not evil, people only never return when they go into Lorien because it is so beautiful they do not wish to." Retorted Éowyn.  
  
"My father says she is evil so she must be. You have to be someone else." Said Théodred. "As the prince of Rohan and future king, I command you to be!"  
  
"Fine. I will be." Éowyn paused and thought of the different beings in Middle Earth and who she could possibly be. "I will be the head of the black riders. Éomer tells me scary stories of them and I can scare Grima away!"  
  
"You can't be a black rider." Sighed a frustrated prince.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Éowyn bluntly.  
  
"Not only are they evil and servants of the one whom we cannot name, but they are also all ancient kings of men. They cannot be women." Théodred informed her.  
  
"Well then I have to be someone silly. I'll just be me." Sulked Éowyn.  
  
"Ok, you can be the Lady of the Wood." Théodred hated people sulking and had too good a heart to hold an argument if someone sulked.  
  
"Thank you cousin!" Smiled Éowyn.  
  
"Keep your voice down." Hushed Théodred. "He might hear us."  
  
Éowyn put a finger over her lips as if to say 'not another word.' Théodred grinned.  
  
"Let us tell stories." Said Éowyn eagerly. "I am keen to know about our ancestors and the line of kings as well as stories of the first and second age of our Middle Earth."  
  
"Alright. I will start." Said Théodred.  
  
"Who are you going to tell about?" Asked Éowyn.  
  
"I am going to tell about.the rings." Said Théodred proudly. It was a story seldom told by men, but Théodred loved to read books and this was his favourite story in one.  
  
"I love this story!" Said Éowyn.  
  
"It began when Sauron, servant of Morgoth, created 20 rings of power. Three for the Elven-kings under the sky."he began  
  
"Seven for the Dwarf lords in their halls of stone." Éowyn continued. Théodred scowled at her.  
  
"As I was saying.nine for mortal men doomed to die. One for the dark lord on his dark throne in the land of Mordor where the shadows lie. One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness." He continued.  
  
"Bind them." They said together in unison.  
  
"In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie." Finished Théodred. "Now, if you are going to keep interrupting then I shall not continue."  
  
"I will be good. I promise." Gasped Éowyn, even more terrified of the prospect of not hearing this story again.  
  
"Now, the ring was created in the fire of mount doom. A master ring to govern all others. All Sauron wanted to do was absorb the world in darkness. One by one the free peoples of middle earth fell to the power of the ring. But some people, like out great, great, great, great grandfathers, decided to fight Sauron, because nobody but orcs liked him. So a last alliance of men and elves went to Ithilien, the mountains of shadow and the ash mountains to fight Sauron. Lots of people died, even Elendil, Isildur's father, so Isildur took up Narsil, his father's sword, and Sauron broke it, and so it is now the shards of Narsil. Anyway, Isildur cut the ring from Sauron's hand - killing him! Then Isildur threw the ring into Mount Doom's flame and men, the ones doomed to die, became the strongest people in Middle Earth." Smiled Théodred, quite pleased with his story telling.  
  
"So Sauron is dead?" Stuttered Éowyn. She loved the story but was always frightened of it.  
  
"Of course he is." Snapped Théodred.  
  
"I don't think he is." Replied Éowyn.  
  
"Think what you will, I know he is." Théodred stuck his tongue out at Éowyn.  
  
"The wind will change and your face will be stuck like that. It might actually be an improvement." Joked Éowyn.  
  
"You speak from experience I see." Théodred joked back. They both gave in. "Do you think father is back?"  
  
"No. Eomer will know where we are. He will come and get us when they return. I dropped a piece of cloth with our special language on it." Answered Eowyn.  
  
"What if the wind has stolen it?" Questioned Theodred.  
  
"Then the wind will find Eomer or will find us." Eowyn sighed. "I wish your father would see Wormtongue for what he is."  
  
"He will one day I am sure. But when I am king, I will kill him for hurting you!" Said Theodred in a powerful voice.  
  
"Thank you cousin." Eowyn hugged Theodred.  
  
The entrance to the hole began to move and Eomer's tanned face peered in.  
  
"What are you two doing in there?" Said Eomer, looking at the two of them squashed up like rabbits in a warren.  
  
"Oh brother!" Eowyn sobbed crawling out and hugging him. "He did it again, he hurt me again - three times!"  
  
"What?" Growled Eomer, angry at someone hurting his sister, who he swore to protect. "I will never leave you alone again. I promise. Not even if they throw me out of Rohan."  
  
Eowyn's tears fell into her brothers hair. He pushed her away. "Where did he hurt you?"  
  
"He kicked my ribs, pulled my hair and squeezed very hard on my wrist." She showed him the red hand print that still remained on the pale skins.  
  
Eomer hugged her again as Theodred crawled out of the hiding hole. "He said Father would not believe us."  
  
"He will not, I agree." Said Eomer. "But I swear I will protect you to my very own death, both of you."  
  
"I swear to protect both of you to my very own death." Agreed Theodred.  
  
"I swear to protect both of you to my very own death." Joined Eowyn. They all hugged together and swore never to leave each other alone again.  
  
For the remainder of that year that is what they did. Never would they go out as a two, or a one and they wouldn't leave anyone behind. 


	3. age 6 Big my secret

Growing Under Shadow  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Éowyn was now six. For her birthday she was given a horse from her uncle, a dress from Éomer and a bridle and saddle from Théodred. She now rode with her brother and cousin and their agreement had not been broken. Théoden taught her how to walk, trot, canter and she was about to learn how to jump and gallop. He allowed her to do swordplay with Éomer and Théodred and her skills advanced phenomenally. No more marks appeared on her skin and she was happier than ever.  
  
She stood on the Steps of the Golden Hall in a daydream, not believing how lucky she was to have family like this.  
  
"Éowyn."  
  
She was snapped out of her daydream by a familiar voice. She turned around and saw her brother standing by a pillar. His face looked grim and she could not understand why, for life was better now than it had ever been.  
  
"What is it?" Panicked Éowyn.  
  
"It's Grima. He's convinced the king to go to Gondor to meet with the Steward. Our dear uncle has been blinded by his trickery and has left him in charge." Said Éomer.  
  
"When does he leave?" Gasped Éowyn, putting her hand to her chest.  
  
"Sunset." Said Éomer.  
  
Éowyn looked to the floor as one salty tear fell onto the stone. "I'm going with him."  
  
"We cannot. Théoden says we must stay behind and look after Edoras." Sighed Éomer.  
  
"I do not believe this is happening. We were doing so well Éomer! So well!" Cried Éowyn stamping her foot on the ground.  
  
"I know." Said Éomer running to hug her. "Please, do not cry."  
  
"Right." She wiped away her tears. "I know what we will do. There is a barn down next to the gates. We will stack it with food from Palar's shop and some weapons. You and Théodred can move the hay bales forward so the barn looks full of hay but leave a space at the back and make some sort of door at the back as well. I'll sneak everything down from the hall."  
  
"Alright." Nodded Éomer. "But how do we escape Grima?"  
  
"We will wave our uncle off from the gates. Théodred and you can run to the barn from there and I will distract Grima. I will tell him I need to feed the horses and I'll go into the gap in between the houses and the wall. I will get to the barn from there." Smiled Éowyn. "We can do this."  
  
"We can." Agreed Éomer.  
  
"Right. I will go and get Théodred." They smiled at each other and went their separate ways.  
  
Éowyn walked up the steps and into the shining palace. "Théodred." She shouted. There was no answer. "Théodred?" She shouted again. She heard a scuffling behind her. She turned every hair on her body raised.  
  
Seeing nothing there she relaxed as a hand covered her mouth. She shrieked and raised her foot, slamming it into her attackers shin. She elbowed him in the stomach, then the face before eventually scrambling away and turning.  
  
"Théodred!" She gasped kneeling down. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"I am fine." Théodred breathlessly replied. "My stealth is improving though."  
  
"It is excellent." Said Éowyn. "I hate this. Being scared in my own home."  
  
"It will be over soon." Théodred reassured her. "What is it?"  
  
"Come with me." Said Éowyn.  
  
They ran through Edoras down to the gate and into the barn. Éomer was already there moving hay-bales around. Éowyn slipped through the small gap at the top and Théodred followed.  
  
"Théodred, Éomer will tell you everything. Éomer, make the door first and move the hay bales on the back wall over here. Keep one hay bale handy and we can use it to cover the door." Éowyn informed them.  
  
With that she ran to Palar, a friendly old storekeeper who sold everything from swords to food. He knew every child in Edoras by name and he could tell a story about any man's life. Éowyn was one of his favourites. She showed true courage and spirit and always returned to him for more stories. She liked nothing better than to hear tales of her mother and father, even her grandfather, but she often questioned him on his knowledge of history, as he always told stories of childhood and the mathematics did not seem quite right to Éowyn. But Palar would reply, "history is my game and one I like to play." So she got no straight answers. She would ask why he hid his ears and had no beard, but he would say, "Does a man need a beard to be accepted?" She was very confused over his whole manner, but since she turned six she would keep her questions at a minimum and try to work things out for herself.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Palar." Smiled Éowyn closing the wooden door behind her.  
  
"Good afternoon miss Éowyn, as that sun won't get any higher!" Replied Palar. Éowyn scrunched up her face in confusion. Palar laughed. "You will get wrinkles, not all people remain as youthful as I!"  
  
"That is something I shall not worry about till I am as old as you." Éowyn replied cheekily.  
  
"I doubt you will ever reach my age." Palar folded his arms in front of him.  
  
"How old are you?" Asked Éowyn.  
  
"An accomplished young lady should not ask a man's age unless they are courting." Palar wagged a finger at her.  
  
"Well then, I say we are courting, because I want to know how old someone who knew my great-grandmother when she was my age is." Said Éowyn imitating Palar's crossed arms. "And be quick with it for I have work to do."  
  
Palar laughed again and ruffled Éowyn's hair. Éowyn giggled. "Very well, I am 5147 years old."  
  
"I do not believe you." Éowyn turned her back on him and looked around the store. It was not very well lit and she could see dust floating around. Swords engraved with elvish lined the walls and sacks of horse grain were in the corner. The straw roof had a small ledge below it where strange looking boxes were stored and at the back of the shop were bridles and saddles and other horse-related things. A small door was next to the counter with a worn out step in front of it, which led into a room filled with vegetables, pulses, grains and bread.  
  
"Very well." Grinned Palar. "I would not believe me either. Now, you came here for a reason, what does the young lady wish for?"  
  
"Some food to last me for." She paused and counted on her fingers. "For five days at the most."  
  
"Something special!" Palar clapped with glee. "I have exactly what my little princess needs." Palar propped a ladder against the ledge and climbed up. "Nobody in Rohan has this in their pantries, not even your uncle." He winked at her as she looked in wonder. Palar took the top off one of the boxes and took something wrapped in leaves out. He put the lid back on and climbed down the ladder. "Now, do not show anybody this and if anyone sees it do not inform them of where you got it." He put the leaf bundles on some paper on the counter and wrapped them up in string. He walked into the back room and scuffled about.  
  
Éowyn walked over to the swords and took a long, slightly curved sword off the wall. She swung the sword about skilfully, noticing it was almost as tall as her. A floorboard creaked behind her and she swung clashing swords with Palar.  
  
"Well done shield maiden." Smiled Palar, taking the sword from her and putting it back where she found it. He put the sword in his hand behind the counter where more bundles lay.  
  
"What did you get out of those boxes?" Questioned Éowyn running her finger down the sword she had just had in her hand.  
  
"Lembas!" gasped Palar. "Elvish way bread."  
  
"What are you doing with elvish things?" Questioned Éowyn again.  
  
"Just like them!" Palar shook his head and chuckled to himself. The ignorance of the girl was very amusing.  
  
"How much do I pay for these?" Éowyn gathered the bundles in her arms.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. You just run along." Palar pushed Éowyn to the door.  
  
"Thank you." Shouted Éowyn, leaving the shop and reaching the barn.  
  
She managed to get a chest with some small daggers in before Éomer and Théodred managed to finish their task. Now all she had to do was get some swords.  
  
"Right, you are doing very well. I shall fetch our swords; I shall not be more than five minutes. Éomer, remember the spare hay bale. I think you can stop now, everything seems all right. Try and get a lock of some sort for that door though." Encouraged Éowyn. She loved to tell her brother what to do and decided that it was the best thing to do under the circumstances. She was a lot better at planning things than the other two.  
  
Théodred went out of the barn to find a lock and Éowyn and Éomer set off to the golden hall. They reached the top of the steps and split up, Éomer went to the armoury to get the swords and Éowyn went to find some clothes. They both agreed they could escape Grima if they stuck together and they had no intention of splitting up. 


	4. age 6 continued Darkness Falls

Growing Under Shadow  
  
Chapter four  
  
Éowyn ran into her room and swung open her oak wardrobe doors. She pulled out a green velvet dress, a white wool one and a blue velvet one. It was almost over! She was going to escape from Grima! Bundled them all together and went into Théodred's room, where she took three outfits of his and then finished by taking three outfits of Éomer's. She took them to the barn and threw them in. Théodred popped his head around the door.  
  
"Éowyn, father is leaving." Said he as they all walked out and to the gate.  
  
Théoden sat atop his magnificent black steed, Molale. The children stared in astonishment at the king who seemed to look years younger with his pride. Grima stood fidgeting uncomfortably next to him holding Molale's reins.  
  
"Well, look you three, all covered in hay!" Chuckled Théoden. "Now, I might be away for a while but I will return on the fifth sun from now. Éowyn, you are in charge of Meduseld. Éomer, you are in charge of the horses and Théodred, you are in charge of Edoras."  
  
Each child had a look of purest delight on their faces showing their gratitude for the tasks they were given.  
  
"But now I am already late for my journey, so I must depart." He dismounted from his horse and kissed each child's forehead before re-mounting and riding out of the gates.  
  
When the king was gone and the thudding of hooves had died away the gates were shut. Grima cast a poisonous look towards the three. Éowyn began to run off towards the stables when a vice like grip took her shoulder.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Grima turning her around. Éomer and Théodred scampered away.  
  
"Just to feed the horses." Éowyn cunningly replied.  
  
"Nice try." Smirked Grima. "But the king fed the horses before he left."  
  
Éowyn closed her eyes briefly to curse herself and then looked up at Grima.  
  
"Well, I shall just go to the stables to stroke the horses." Said Éowyn, trying to cover her story.  
  
"No you will not!" Grima grabbed the young girls fragile wrist and began to drag her up through Edoras straight to Meduseld. He threw her down on the floor in front of the throne, which he then sat on. Éowyn clutched her wrist and looked desperately towards the large wooden door, which slammed shut and were bolted.  
  
"Now, stop your crying and tell me - where are the other urchins." Snarled Grima, drinking from a goblet that lay on the table next to him.  
  
"I do not know! Please! Let me leave! I cannot move my wrist." Cried Éowyn.  
  
Grima stood and walked over to her and held her arm out. He moved the sleeve up. Éowyn winced and let out a yelp as Grima scowled at her.  
  
He saw the wrist was shades of purple and red and felt a flush of adrenaline go through him, he was afraid of what the king would say. The wrist was broken; he had to think of a story and fast.  
  
"It's fine child." Grima dropped her arm and Éowyn shrieked.  
  
"Why does it hurt then master Grima?" mumbled Éowyn politely.  
  
"Because you are a nosey fell and foul urchin who likes to cause trouble and look 'pretty' when she does it!" He growled shoving his face cruelly next to hers.  
  
"I am not." Whispered Éowyn. "Éomer will get you one day. He knows things even you can't."  
  
"Yes, well, he is a problem that I need to get rid of. He sees too much, a constant thorn in my side." Said Grima to himself almost forgetting about Éowyn on the floor. "But have you ever thought." Éowyn looked up at him with wide eyes. "Have you ever wondered if he would leave you one day? Go off on one of his rides and never return? Leave you all cold and alone? Whom would you turn to?"  
  
"Théodred." Said Éowyn. "Éomer would never leave me anyways."  
  
Grima laughed. "Never leave, rich." He paced back and forth except when he paused and then it was only to study her reaction. "Théodred will not be here forever!" He cackled. "And Éomer, he will not want to stay here with you weighing down his hopes and dreams and nobody will be able to marry you, for you are closed in a small cage. When was the last time you ever spoke to someone outside of the palace?" He waited for an answer. Éowyn looked to the floor giving up hope of finding one. "Éomer will leave you, Théodred will not have time for you, being a prince and finding love is what he will do. You are just the tag along. Where are they when you are here? Nay, I am the only one who will ever love you and never leave you."  
  
"You are merely poison! You came straight from Sauron's fell beast!" Screamed Éowyn at the top of her voice.  
  
"Sauron?" The hall fell silent. "Sauron? Sauron?" Grima laughed again like a maniac and everything seemed to go dark and all Éowyn could see was he. "Sauron! You are brave for speaking his name." He knelt next to her and pulled her hair back. "Sauron was defeated. The real fear you should have is yourself. I can feel it, something sick and wrong in your mind. You are so warm and loving, but when you come of age you shall see, you will be fair and cold, like spring hanging on to winter. Everyone you love will be in darkness, Théoden shall be merely a shadow of what he was, Théodred shall be slain and Éomer will desert you. Everyone you love will be gone, then you will have only me to love." He smelt her hair. "Only me, then I will reject you, reducing you to your knees where you will beg me to release you from Meduseld, but I won't let you go. I will turn you into a ghost of your former self. People will think you are dead, you won't step into the light ever again."  
  
The hall returned to its former state and she could see every detail.  
  
"Nobody shapes my future. I am beyond my years and can see what you are. I know where my brother is, and where my cousin is and you are too ignorant to ever find them." Said Éowyn, looking a lot older and sounding a lot older than she should.  
  
Grima clenched tighter on her hair and snarled, releasing her. He twisted her broken arm to add more pain and stormed out of the hall, leaving Éowyn on the floor, her spirit and body broken into pieces. 


End file.
